


home- Phillip Phillips

by Black_broken_roses



Series: home and other short stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by the girl from the other side, Mentors, No Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_broken_roses/pseuds/Black_broken_roses
Summary: He only needed to kill a simple human childso why were they becoming friends?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: home and other short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982159
Kudos: 1





	home- Phillip Phillips

**Author's Note:**

> i know i know i have other projects to work on its just- i've been wanting to do this for so long i couldn't help myself Q-Q

It was a dark and rainy night in Wingstone u.s, The big storm was coming shortly, the wind had already picked up and was blowing through the tress wildly-

"ALEX!" a voice rang through the house,

"what?!" a girl- alex - loudly said back, she turned around in her desk to see her mother leaning against the doorframe.

"can you go get some eggs from the barn before it gets dark and starts to rain?"  
"but it's already raining-" "Alex." her mom's voice was stern and strict, eventually Alex sighed and rolled her eyes as she got up from her chair.

"fine" 

Alex had just finished getting the eggs and started exiting the barn when she noticed a pair of eyes watching her through the window, she stood there for a quick moment before bolting to the door, she rattled the handle but it wouldn't budge, by now her breathing was shallow, she looked with frightened eyes at the window where the eyes had been a moment before, she let go of the door handle absentmindedly when she saw that there was nothing there.

then the door rattled from the other side and it opened,

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"how long has it been?"

"what do you mean?"

"you know what i mean!"

the demon ilak sighed, his friend cooper was bothering him again about his mental (and physical) health

"no, I haven't eaten a human soul in a month if that's what you mean" "a month-" the older demon cried "ilak! you're supposed to have one every two weeks! and that's just to help you keep sane!" ilak rolled his eyes, he groaned and sat up from where he was lying "I'm fine cooper-" cooper, now standing up cut him off "No you're not fine! today you are going up to earth and taking at least ONE human soul, I don't care who, I don't care how! just get.that.soul!" Ilak was standing up as well "why should I listen to you?!" he nearly screamed, cooper looked suddenly hurt "because I care about your well being! and I'm not the one who left you to be tortured-" he suddenly cut himself off, ilak looked at him with pained eyes, he got up without saying a word and started to walk away nearly crying "ilak wait I didn't mean-" cooper started but realized it was no use, he sighed and muttered to himself. 

_____________________________________________ 

ilak was a half demon-half human, meaning he was basically endangered everyday, he had been tortured once when someone he trusted pretty much sold him- the half demon shook his head not wanting to remember what had happened. cooper was one of the few who knew what happened, in fact cooper had saved him when he saw what they were doing to him, from then on ilak and cooper were pretty much glued to each other and were always together... well.. except for times like now.. ilak sighed and let his wings go free, he decided that if he were to take a human soul then it might as well be a child's


End file.
